futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Obama administration (Scenario: Pax Humanum)
Barack Hussein Obama was the 44th president of the United States, serving from 2009 until the expiration of his second term in 2017. He is widely remembered for the withdrawal of US forces from Iraq and Afghanistan, ending the Bush/Reagan Recession, Project Greenlight, and restoring US credibility throughout the world (particularly the Islamic World). He is, however, criticized for his minimal involvement in the Greater Middle Eastern War, which many say prolonged the five-year-long war, along with the watering down of the Universal Healthcare Act. Foreign Policy During his first term, his main goal was the building of a coalition of nations to reverse the effects of the Bush/Reagan Recession. At the same time, another goal was the rebuilding of relations with nations alienated by the Bush administration. Throughout his second term, the main goal was to avoid involvement in the Great Middle Eastern War, and the toppling of the drug cartels in Mexico, thus improving conditions for Mexicans and reducing the amount of illegal immigrants. Iran President Obama strongly objected to the dishonest practices of the Islamic Government in Iran. Although the soft diplomacy and pacifistic practices were met with protests at home, abroad it gave the US a benevolent, diplomatic image that hadn't been seen since the Clinton administration. Public opinion of the US throughout the world improved. Relations with the Iranioan Government, however, remained Cold through 2013. At that point, the US maintained a De Facto ''alliance with the Iranian Democratic Front insugents. Throughout the GMEW, the Obama Administration snuck weapons to IDF rebels. This unofficial intervention, although unpopular at home, once again showed that although the US remained committed to fighting terrorism, it wasn't the belicose rogue state it had been under George W Bush. Mexico The Administrations dealings with Mexico for the most part meant attemting to prevent that country from becoming a second Columbia. In 2011 the United States convinced the Mexican Government to allow the people to vote on a new constitution. One maajor part of that Constitution of 2011, reorganizing the United Mexican States into the Mexican Confederation, with a constitutional clause allowing for Mexican States to enter an economic union with a political division in a nation directly adjacent to Mexico. Baja Californias Del Sur and Del Norte aligned with California to form the Californian Integrated Economic Zone (IEZ). Sonora and Arizona did the Same, as did Chihuahua and New Mexico. Tamaulipas, Nuevo Leon, and Coahuila join Texas in an IEZ. The Idea behind an IEZ is that the leading member, (Texas, California, New Mexico, and Arizona) set the Labor laws, wages, drug laws, and relaxed immigration laws. In this case, these areas essentially become protectorates of the United States. US citizens and Mexican Citizens move freely between these areas. That way, a serious crackdown on the drug cartels in these and neighboring areas led to a significant decrease in drug use in the United States, and a large hike in the price of most illegal narcotics. Meanwhile, this also allowed the Mexican State of Campeche to enter a similar union with the Guatemalan department of Peten, and Chiapas to do the same with El Quiché, Huehuetenango and San Marcos. Iraq US troops pulled out in the summer of 2010, although several military installations were maintained in the country. Relations remained freindly between the two nations for the next few years. During the Greater Middle Eastern War, the United States conducted bombing raids against the Counterrevolutionary forces (Islamic Iran, Syria, Jordan, Pakistan, Saudi Arabia, Oman, and Yemen). Afghanistan US troops pulled out in 2012. The violence that followed the contested election in 2009 prompted the US to be much colder in relations with Hamid Karzai, whom they accused of electoral fraud. During the next few years, the area of control that the Afghan government maintained grew to encompass all of Afghanistan, with the US moving troops from Iraq into Afghanistan. During the election of 2013, the US applauded the Afghan government for much fairer practices. The US response to the Afghan invasion of Islamic Iran was the same as with that of Iraq's. During the Taliban/Pakistani invasion of Afghanistan, the United States conducted bombing runs against Pakistani targets through the five military installations in Afghanistan. China The Obama administration ended the obscenely unbalenced trade relatons with China, along with other third-world dictatorships, and restored the trade balanced toward one favorable to the US. '''Cuba' Relations with the island nation improved somewhat as an act of congress pushed by the administration allowed Cuban-Americans to visit their relatives in Cuba. Trade tensions were also lessened, allowig US companies to sell products in Cuba. North Korea While many conservatives objected to his diplomatic approach to the Stalinist nation, it is true that the sanctions levied on that nation after it's failed satellite launch in 2009 brought North Korea's economy to it's knees and government control of it's territory to an all time low. With their government bankrupt and no nation willing to lend to them, in 2011 they were forced to abandon their nuclear ambitions. With the rebellion tha broke out in 2014 and South Korea giving weapons to the rebels, it seemed by the end of his second term that North Korea would cease to exist by 2030 International Democratic Alliance The IDA was formed by in 2013 with the Treaty of Annapolis as an organization of democracies and free states. This council wwas formed as a NATO-like body throughout the world. Only democratic states are allowed into the alliance. From March 12, 2013 to August 4, 2013, the eventual member states, including three members of the UN Security council, worked together to draw up the IDA charter. Domestic Policy 2009 Stimulus Package American Economic Recover and Reinvestment Plan, referred to by the media as the "Stimulus Package", was a drastic increase in middle class tax cuts. the plan showed recovery in the financial sector, but fewer jobs were created than saved. Also, it didn't come to fruition until 18 months after it was passed, meaning that there was a dip in his approval rating until that time. FY-2010 Budget The Fiscal-Year 2010 budget was the greatest increase in spending in the history of the united states. The budget called for 3.5 trillion dollars in government debt, mainly for healthcare reform and stimulus programs. It also reversed the Bush tax cuts for the wealthiest 5% of Americans (however much their taxes were cut by George Bush, after those tax cuts expired, that's how much their taxes were raised. Project Greenlight Project Greenlight was the greatest government encouragement of bussiness in the history of the country. Billions of dollars were spent to encourage green businesses and projects. The plan gave billions in low-interest loans to solar cell-manufacturers, wind farms, celulosic ethanol brewers, and high-speed rail projecst. This loan program would eventually create ten million jobs, and greatly increased the market for green technology. Healthcare The Universal Healthcare Act of 2009 was one of the most fractious issues in recent history. No other act in the past few decades was so divided along party lines. With the seating of Al Franken, the Democrats were given a supermajority in congress. The bill, eventuall, having been a combination of Ted Kennedy and the President's plans, was passed narrowly with a public option just before the Christmas recess, after much debate and watyering down of the original idea. This bill was notable for having created the most controversy of any non-military act in decades, notable for the town hall meetings that oftentimes degenerated into shouting matches between liberals and conservatives. By November, the President announced that no more cooperation with the Republicans would happen, due to the inflammatory statements and, later, just lies told by, not only the world's fattest fertilizer salesman, Rush Limbaugh, and Fox News, but later, even the politicians themselves. Despite the fact that it wasn't what he had in mind during the election, it did cover most Americans. By the midterm elections of 2010 the benefits of the bill were apparent, ensuring the reelection of such senators as Arlen Specter and Chris Dodd. In 2013, however, using the sympathy form after his third assassination attempt, he passed a much more thorough bill, also with earmarks for medical research. Cabinet In an unprecedented act, then President-elect Obama asked Bush administration secretary of defense Robert Gates stay on until 2010. This is the first time that a cabinet secretary of a previous administration''' and''' a different party was asked to stay on for a time. Despite being plagued with withdrawals due to tax problems the President was able to fill most cabinet positions within his first 100 days. The nomination of Hillary Clinton to Secretary of State caused some controversy, however she was still easily confirmed. In 2010 Robert Gates stepped down as Secretary of Defense, to be replaced by Republican Chuck Hagel, the only Republican to oppose the Iraq War. In 2011, facing an pressure from the administration and a more thorough probe into his tax history, Treasury Secretary Tim Geithner stepped down to be replaced with former Ebay CEO Meg Whitman. Supreme Court Nominations Early in his administration, President Obama nominated Sonia Sotomayor to replace retiring justice David Souter. During her confirmation hearings, she was commonly attacked as a liberal activist judge, not to mention slandered with mistruths and downright lies. Despite all this, she was confirmed easily to the Supreme Court. . The next appointment was a replacement for Justice John Paul Stevens, when he retired in 2011 at the age of 91. His replacement was M Margret McKeown. Finally, with the Retirement of Ruth Bader Ginsburg in 2015, he nominated Carlos R Moreno to the court. Assassination Attempts During his eight years in office, there were a total of three attempts on his life, all of which were unsuccessful. The first time, in October of 2009, in Birmingham, Alabama, while leaving a luncheon where he was speaking, Josiah Belton, a member of the Christian Fundamentalist group the Knights of Christ, ran out of a crowd of reporters with a nine millimeter Luger, firing three times before being subdued. Three people were shot, including police officer JEB Robertson, Secret Service Agent Mike Karadellis, and MSNBC Reporter Kara McClane. Robertson later died after three attempts to revive him. Josiah Belton was convicted of first degree manslaughter, attempted assassination, assault, and attempted murder. He was sentenced to 200 years to life in prison without the possibility of parole.The second assassination attempt, in August of 2010, happened when traveling to a rally for incumbent democratic senator Barbara Boxer in the town of Camarillo, California. A bomb went off at 2:24 PST. At that point the President was supposed to be speaking. However, due to the fact that a drunk truck driver had caused a major pileup on the freeway, it took until 2:30 for the President's motorcade to extricate itself from the resulting traffic jam. By the time he finally arrived, at 2:45 PST, a full 39 minutes late, the Ventura County Emergency Services were already on the scene picking up the wreckage. In total, 12 people were injured in the blast, and five were killed. The terrorist group Lamb of the Savior later claimed responsibility for the attack. On the Sixteenth of May, 2013, while attending a Town Hall meeting about his Organization of Democratic States in Macon, Georgia, he was shot once in the arm by lone wolf gunman, Prescott Calhoun, (a known member of the Klu Klux Klan who had already served 15 years for the rape of a 15-year-old Chinese-American girl). The President was sent to the hospital where he was treated for a compound fracture in the upper arm. Calhoun was later convicted of attempted murder and sentenced to 100 years to life in prison without the possibility of parole. 2012 Presidential Campaign 2012 Presidential Election (Scenario: Pax Humanum) The 2012 presidential campaign was one of the easiest successes of the administration. In a landslide victory against the Romney/Paul ticket, the Obama administration also saw a filibuster-proof Democratic supermajority in both houses. This allowed him to pass many acts, all leading to the current American Social Democracy Public Perception Barack Obama is considered one of the best Presidents of the 21st century, and one of the greatest presidents ever. He was criticized during his administration by conservatives for his policies as being socialist, and by liberals for not fighting for some of his policies more. Historians thses days attribute him with the move toward the center-left of the United States, and for the rise of American Social Democracy. He is also considered the catalyst for the resurgence of US power on the world stage and on the economic one. He rebuilt the personal link between the White House and the public, and is seen as the friendliest and most relateble president. After the Administration After his second term was over, Barack Obama spent the next four years either at his home in Chicago or on book tours and public speaking tours. In 2021, however, Laura Killearney asked him to serve as Ambassador to the UN. He would then spend the next two administrations in that position, a total of 16 years. In 2037, however, at the death of Secretary-General Muammar Al-Qadaffi, he was appointed to be SG. After that, he would stay at that position until 2045, at which point he would refuse a third term and finally retire. Death Barack Hussein Obama died on March 17, 2078, at the age of 116. After a presidential funeral service, where he laid in repose in the Rotunda of the Capitol building, he was buried at a private cemetery in Chicago, where, shortly after, Michell Obama would add into her will that she be laid next to him. In 2099 the Barack Hussein Obama Memorial in Washington would be built, grove of olive trees around a circular collonade with four marble and bronze plaques, with his Acceptance speech, First and Second inaugurals, and his soon-to-be-traditional preinaugural Farewell Address, along with a Bronze statue of him looking kindly on all who enter the Memorial. Category:Scenario: Pax Humanum Category:USA Category:Politics Category:Presidents of the United States